Consequences of a selfless act
by sweetest angel
Summary: In the woods, Kagome saw Sesshomaru but the reaction of the demon Lord surprised her. Unable to stop herself, the young miko went to help him, not realizing that her actions would have so dire consequences… Revised. *New Update*
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone!

The chapter two will be on in no time! :)

By the way, for the ones who are waiting for the chapter 18 of "captured and trapped", this long awaited chapter will be post by the end of the week! It had given me severe headaches! lol

Thanks to Kayelyn for the corrections.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha...It is really really sad to have to admit this reality! *sigh*

888888888888888888

….

**Chapter 1:**

**And it started…**

…

The clearing and the surrounding forest was peaceful. In the middle of which, stood an old dry well.

Suddenly, a blue light emanated from the bottom of the well, filling the clearing with a magic whose origin had long ago been forgotten, lost in the web of time.

A few seconds later, a young woman emerged from its depth. She threw her oversized yellow backpack over the lip, climbed out, and rested for a moment. Climbing out of the old structure without a ladder on this side of the well was tiring, even more when you have a heavy back-pack on your shoulders.

The young woman sat there, a pleasant expression in place as the wind brushed her face. A smile graced her lips as the sun warmed her skin. The school girl named Kagome was always in awe of this time. The Feudal Era was much cleaner and so much more agreeable to her than her own time. The future was made of concrete and steel but here Nature was still free to express her magnificence.

It had already been 3 years since Kagome had fallen into the well and emerged in this time, 500 years before her own. She had been in high-school at the time. It felt like eons ago. Even now, so long after her first 'jump', she was still as dazzled as when she first came here. Sighing, Kagome rose and sauntered towards the village to see the old Miko, Kaede.

She wasn't surprised to see that InuYasha hadn't come for her. A week ago, a village about a day's walk from Edo had been attacked by an extremely strong Oni and in possession of a shard of the Shikon Jewel.

The battle was won, but at the expense of the village. There was hardly anything left of the village except for two or three houses, the field and most of the villagers.

With fall approaching, the inu-tachi proposed to help rebuilt. More like Miroku and Kagome proposing to help while InuYasha sulked about having to take a break from the hunt of Naraku and the Jewel shards. However, after a series of 'sits' to make him see their way, InuYasha accepted. In the end, the hanyou had helped a lot, but he just couldn't help grumbling about it. But then, Kagome had been obliged to leave for a few days due to some exams and everything imploded. It took every one of Miroku's diplomacy skills to smooth things over. After promising to come back a few days later, Kagome was finally able to leave the village.

Now that she was done, she was going back to her group. She had even taken the time to go shopping in the future to buy some traditional medicine to give to the villagers, since everything had been lost.

Kagome walked towards Kaede's. The young Miko found her beside her home, under the shade of a tree, taking a rest after having worked in her garden, if the basket of herbs at her feet was any indication.

"Kaede!" She exclaimed.

The old Miko turned her head towards the voice. Her wrinkled face broke in a soft smile when she spotted Kagome walking in her direction.

"Ah, Child, you are back. How was everyone at home?" asked the old Miko, while getting back on her feet_. Her old bones were really getting to her recently_, thought Kagome sadly. She helped her and took the basket for her.

"Everyone is good, Kaede-ba-chan."

"It's good to hear, Kagome-child. Come inside, I have some tea ready for you."

Inside, while sipping her tea, the two women made small talk. Then, Kagome pulled from her bag a remedy that she had promised the old Miko to help with her rheumatism.

They then talked about all that had happened during the time they were away for shard-hunting. How Kimiko, one of the village women, had her fourth baby and how difficult the birth had been. The baby had come upside down, but after a lot and slow work and unfortunately pain for the mother, the old Miko, with the help of another woman of the village, had succeed to turn the baby around. The mother had a light hemorrhage, but everything finished well and she had given birth successfully. Sango had made fast friend with her, and Kagome was sure that the demon slayer would be happy to learn that mother and son were alright.

Thanking the old Miko for the tea, Kagome shouldered her backpack and took the direction of the village where her friends were stationed. She didn't stop to rest, wanting to reach her companions by nightfall.

…

It was mid-afternoon while still walking in the woods, everything went silent. She immediately knew that she was no longer alone. She took the bow from her shoulder, ready to battle if the need arose. She scanned the woods, trying to detect this new presence and see if it was hostile.

Finally, her senses detected what she was looking for: someone or something was coming in her direction. She closed her eyes and let her aura spread.

_It is coming… from the left!_

Her eyes snapped open and immediately turned to face whoever was coming towards her. She waited a moment. The seconds felt like hours, her heart beating widely in her ribcage. Whatever was coming, it was big.

When Kagome recognized who had this impressive youki, all the blood drained from her face. There was only one demon with such an aura, Lord of the Western Lands, InuYasha's hated elder brother, the one and unique Sesshomaru.

Maybe it was because he couldn't sense her, since she was concealing her aura, or because he didn't deem her worthy of his acknowledgement, but the demon lord passed her as if he didn't see her. However, Kagome couldn't stop a gasp from escaping her lips. Immediately, all her muscles tensed when Sesshomaru stopped in mid-step and his royal head turned abruptly in her direction.

She was doomed…


	2. Chapter 2: Lucky day?

Hi!

Well, as promised, here is the chapter 2. Hope you will like it! ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha… *sigh*

Chapter revised with the help of Kayelyn. Thanks girl!

…

**Chapter 2 :**

**Lucky day?**

…

Kagome started to recite a small prayer for everyone she knew because she was positive that she only had a few minutes to live before Sesshomaru shred her into little, tiny bite sized parts and sent her remains in the wind. She had every intention to continue like that until she let out her last breath, when something stopped her.

The demon Lord might have been rather far, and she didn't really know anything about him other than that he wants to kill InuYasha or steal Tetsusaiga but as she gazed in his direction, she could see that something wasn't right with the Daiyoukai. He seemed almost surprised to see her there. It was unthinkable not to mention very improbable for someone like Sesshomaru to not have been aware that she was there. It must be the product of her over-worked imagination; still, something seemed off.

He didn't glare at her or show any of the disgust he usually would have on his face each time he had looked at her in the past. Sesshomaru was just observing her impassively before turning around and continued on his way. Yes, something was definitely not right with Sesshomaru.

As he was disappearing back between the dense foliage, Kagome finally snapped out of it. She blinked repetitively to make sure that it had been real. "_What? No insult, not threat on her pathetic human life? What the Hell?"_ she thought dumbfounded. It wasn't that she was missing it or was suicidal but this encounter was just… too bizarre, even for her, a time-travelling miko.

The young Miko stared at the place Sesshomaru was standing a moment earlier, trying to understand what had just happened. Deciding that it was her lucky day and brushing aside the strange feeling left after their encounter, Kagome continued on her way.

However, after a few minutes of walking, her worry and her natural curiosity gained the better of her and she decreased her pace.

He was the enemy of InuYasha, that much was for sure; but, at the same time, he was the half-brother of the hanyou. Was it fair for her to leave when it was evident that something was wrong him? It wasn't like he would accept anything from her, well maybe except if she was to drop dead at his feet after giving him the Tetsusaiga and reduced his half-brother in ashes as in a happy birthday gift. She still had doubts that he would appreciate any of her efforts, but could she really leave and be at peace with herself if something was really wrong with him? "_What if something happened to Rin? _She thought distractedly.

Kagome froze in mid-step at the disturbing thought. Immediately, the image of the young girl and her radiant toothy smile flashed in her mind. "_What if something happened to Rin?"_ she thought more forcefully. If it was the case and she had just walked away, she would never be able to forgive herself, even if she knew that following Sesshomaru could be the last thing she would do on this Earth. At the same time, she knew that he would never admit it openly, but it was evident that he felt something for the little girl even if it was only possessiveness. Plus, knowing his character even as little as she did, she knew that he would never ask for help. It was totally against his nature.

Now that she thought about it, the little human and the annoying green toad weren't there. From what she had observed in the past run-ins with InuYasha's brother, his entourage was with him all the time, except when he was going to battle. Right now, even without Rin and Jaken, Sesshomaru didn't seem ready for fighting but rather really bothered. Whatever it was, it was bothering him so much that he wasn't able to sense her presence before she had involuntarily warned him that she was there. Even if she was hiding her aura and the one of the shards, he should have been able to hear her or smell her scent.

Kagome turned around. "_What if Rin had been kidnapped again?"_ she thought as she took an involuntary step. "_Or maybe Sesshomaru is hurt and that's why he didn't hear or smell me?"_

Kagome bit her bottom lip in contemplation. It _was_ Sesshomaru she was thinking about. She was lucky to still be breathing after a run in with the demon Lord. Even InuYasha could not keep up with him if Sesshomaru did not wish it. _She_ didn't stand a chance against the Daiyoukai, so why tempt fate by trying to find the demon Lord? He hadn't killed her before, but that didn't mean he wouldn't now if she followed him!

However, she couldn't make herself continue on to the village and forget the ominous feeling that invaded her when their eyes had clashed earlier. The expression on his face… was really disturbing.

The young Miko sighed, while tightening her grip on her backpack. She knew she might really regret it, possibly forfeit her life, but she had made her decision.

She inhaled deeply, trying to calm her erratic heart. She would find Sesshomaru just to make sure that Rin was okay, maybe what was the reasons for Sesshomaru's unusual behavior. She wouldn't push her luck, but her conscience wouldn't leave her in peace if she didn't do what she thought was right. With a decisive nod, she headed back to where she last saw Sesshomaru.


	3. Chapter 3: Found !

Chapter revised. Thank you Kayelyn for being my beta! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

88888888888888888888888

...

chapter 3:

Found!

...

Kagome walked for what felt like hours without finding where the demon Lord could have run off to. She could feel his presence close, since he wasn't compressing his aura at all, but with a youki as enormous as his, it was difficult to tell exactly where he was. She could feel him and yet she couldn't find him. It was unnerving and really annoying.

After so long trying to catch up with the fleeing demon lord, the muscles of her legs were rock hard and painful, trembling in her exhaustion.

She was ready to abandon the search when she saw his pristine form through the dense foliage. Kagome, tired and pressed for time, was about to just walk to him and ask him of Rin's whereabouts when something stopped her.

Sesshomaru was standing there, in the middle of the clearing, without moving a muscle. He was doing an impressively accurate imitation of a statue. In fact, if she wasn't able to see his chest rise and fall, she would have believed he actually was made of stone. He wasn't looking in her direction, but Kagome could see that his usually unreadable amber orbs were troubled. The Miko realized that if she was able to read his expression, then something was definitely wrong with him.

Kagome checked to make sure that she was down wind and that her aura was still repressed. When she was reassured that it was, she walked closer to have a better look. His posture wasn't as confident and proud as usual. He seemed... defeated? She had all the confirmation she needed to know that something grave must have happened to him.

She hesitated a moment, not wishing to irritate the demon Lord, but her curiosity and determination to know what exactly had occurred won out. She wouldn't learn anything if she kept hiding in the bushes would she? She was about to walk in the clearing when she paused once again as a new presence made itself known.

Kagome's breath hitched in her chest. There were two of them, enormous auras that screamed youkai, and they were approaching quickly_. Who could it be_? She thought, curious. Then Kagome almost hit her forehead for her own stupidity. The reason why Sesshomaru was standing alone in the middle of the clearing was evident now that she thought about it: the demon Lord was waiting for someone. The question was: who?

Kagome looked back at the Daiyoukai and felt uneasy. She felt like she was intruding on his personal matters, which she probably was. She had no right to be here. Maybe she should walk away before Sesshomaru became aware of her presence_? "After all, Sesshomaru could be waiting for a meeting with his girlfriend? Well, maybe not since there are two auras coming in their direction. Oh wait, maybe he is waiting for his two girlfriends? After all, Lords can do things like that here..."_

Kagome shook her head, dismissing those thoughts. The idea of Sesshomaru with a 'girlfriend' seemed just... wrong in her mind and with two it was even more surreal. It would mean that two females were willing to stay in the presence of the emotionally-constipated but absolutely lethal daiyoukai and engaged in some kind of relationship with his lordship._ "Not that he is lacking in anything physically", _the young miko thought distractedly, "_but his personality is severely lacking in my opinion." _Her line of thought froze as the last word passed in her mind, shocking her. "_What am I THINKING? Sesshomaru could have several girlfriends for all I know. After all, beside in battle, I don't know him that well, and since when have I any interest in Sesshomaru's personal life? It's InuYasha's older brother! What's wrong with me? I should leave while there's still time!_

However, her body didn't seem to want to listen to her, keeping her frozen in place as she tried to figure out what exactly was going on.

_"If he was just meeting with his woman, why does he seem so troubled? Maybe he is meeting with Rin's kidnappers_?" She thought, panic whipping through her veins. Finally, Kagome decided that she would wait to see.

...

Sesshomaru's mind was in turmoil. He knew who was coming and what they wanted tell him. He hadn't met the expectation of the council and now, it was time to pay.

The demon Lord straightened his back. They were here.

A moment later, two youkai broke through the dense foliage. They walked directly towards Sesshomaru and stopped in front of him. They bowed and to Kagome's grand astonishment, the demon Lord inclined his head in return.

One of them stepped closer. He was the elder and he was old, that was for sure. He was almost of the same height as Sesshomaru but wider. For an old man, he was still very imposing. He had long straight white hair, almost reaching the ground, and the Miko was surprised to see that he had a beard, going down to his belly. Kagome had never seen a youkai with a beard before; she didn't even know that it was possible for youkai to have a beard. But then she thought about Myoga, the flea, and remembered that the tiny old youkai had a moustache. "_The possibility must be reserved to very old youkai"_, she thought, remembering that Saya had a beard as well. She shook her head, pushing away her wayward thoughts.

Kagome tried to get a look at the second youkai, but she couldn't see him because the elder was standing in front of him. Kagome didn't know what to think. "_Is Sesshomaru in trouble?"_ She thought confused, not knowing what do make of the situation. Beyond her confusion, she was fighting against her powers, trying to keep them from breaking through her concealing spell. Their auras were enormous and it was difficult for her to stay that close of the three powerful demons. Her powers felt edgy and seemed to ask her to respond to the threat of their presence.

"Sesshomaru-sama," said the old Daiyoukai, his voice deep and rich from his grand age.

"Ryuuichi-sama," he replied.

"This Ryuuichi knows that you are aware of the reason behind his letter and this meeting."

Sesshomaru nodded.

"As you know, this Ryuuichi has called you here under the order of the grand council that he represents concerning the future of the Western Lands."

The demon Lord raised his head proudly, nodding once again.

Kagome was surprised at Sesshomaru looking submissive in front of these two youkai. It was so out of character for the proud Inu that she was dumbfounded, not knowing what to think. The old Daiyoukai was speaking so seriously and in a grave way that the uneasy feeling in Kagome's stomach only grew even more.


	4. Chapter 4 : I am ! oRo

HELLO !

Even if the chapter 18 of « captured and trapped » ALMOST killed me, I was able to produce a new chapter for « consequences of a selfless act » ! yeah me! *grin*

Hope you will like. Most have been wondered what the hell was wrong with Sesshomaru…right? Well, to all of you, the answer is finally in this chapter! ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha…well, my life such but what can I do about it!

Well maybe I can…

*look to the right* no one. *look to the left* no one either.

*bend over to whisper* I'm going to set up a commando group! One of this days, we will kidnap Sesshomaru and keep him for ourselves, that's for sure! But shhhhh, you didn't hear anything from me…

*disappear in the night*

lol

This is an edited version of the chapter. Thanks to Roos and Kayelyn for their respective corrections.

888888888888888888888

…

Chapter 4 :

I am !

…..

The tension in the clearing was almost suffocating. Kagome didn't know exactly what was happening, but something in her stomach was twisting painfully. She knew she shouldn't be there, spying on Sesshomaru and those two other youkai but her body refused to leave. She realized that the situation was grave but she just could not will herself to leave, even when it was obviously not her problem but the demon lord's.

The young miko held her breath, not wanting to miss anything from what will be said.

…

The old dragon observed the young Inu in front of him. Yes, compared to his grand age, the actual demon Lord of the West was a mere pup, powerful but still really young.

Ryuuichi still remembered well the day Sesshomaru was crowned Lord of the Western Lands after his father's demise.

As a pup, Sesshomaru had always been reserved, a cold front protecting him from the outside world, and the old demon couldn't blame him. From the day he was born, the boy had attracted the jealousy of the court. His father, by his power alone, had climbed to the Western Lands throne, crushing anyone who would dare to oppose to him and his power. When the time came, the Inu no Taisho mated with the most beautiful and powerful female of their race, the princess of the moon clan. From this mating, came Sesshomaru. Even when he was just a few years old, the young pup had surprised everyone with his strong youki, making the others youkai fear and hate him.

The old dragon had lost count of the number of attempts on his life, forcing the young pup to close off his heart and keeping everyone at arm's length, even his own parents. However, when you have a father who is _that_ powerful, it is very difficult to be able to get out of his shadow, and Ryuuichi had never seen any young person train as much as Sesshomaru did. With time, young Sesshomaru had gained the fear and respect from the others, destroying anyone who thought differently. This also gained him the poisonous admiration of the female population, wishing to put their claws in his title, his wealth, in _him_. But the only thing he craved for deep in his heart was the recognition of his father, and for that objective he trained even more. But the previous Lord of the West, for all his power, did not see this need in his son. The Inu no Taisho had pushed his son, his heir, to become the strongest, most perfect assassin. However, when Sesshomaru became what he wanted, the perfect destroyer of life, the Inu no Taisho realized his mistake and rejected him.

Sesshomaru had waited all his life to prove himself to his father but when he was so close to the goal, his father had changed, brushing him away for the 'love' of a human and later killed for this 'love'.

When Sesshomaru had been proclaimed Lord of the West after the demise of his father, the young Lord, just an adolescent at the time, became the cold and calculating being he was now. All his life, Sesshomaru had waited to be able to win in a fight against his father, to prove his worth and his legitimacy to the throne but the premature death of the previous lord had stolen him his objective. The pup had shown no sadness upon the demise of his Lord father, at least not openly, but anger. Anger because he would _never_ prove that he could surpass his father.

The Inu no Taisho, while he was a worthy opponent, almost unbeatable in battle and a smooth talker to the female population, was unable to talk to his own son. After many centuries, the Inu no Taisho had finally found himself and what it meant to have the ultimate power, the power of love or rather, to have someone to protect. However, he was unable to convey it to his son. It was no surprise, when the young Sesshomaru had been pushed to become the ultimate assassin since pup hood, you could not change him after centuries with a few words.

The great Ryuuichi sighed, feeling the weight of his age and what he was obliged to do.

"Sesshomaru-sama, to make sure that you understand the gravity of the situation, this Ryuuichi will remind you the 250 years' rule and its consequences."

Sesshomaru nodded, knowing what was going to be said and happen.

"The 250 years' rule is a law that every Lord, from little to large lands must, without failing, follow. That law states that one of the most important duties of a Lord is, beside protection, to provide his lands with an heir. It also states that a Lord must be mated, or at least have an intended before his 250 years of rule. If the Lord does not find a mate in the 250 years' limit, the council will give one last chance to that Lord: the members of the council will choose a female and propose her as a possible mate and if the Lord refuses that woman, then the Lord will have no other choice but to renounce his rights to his lands and his title. Do you understand what this Ryuuichi is saying?"

Sesshomaru nodded again.

The old dragon sighed. "You know that it is this Ryuuichi fifth visit? Every 50 years, this Ryuuichi has come to ask you a question and will ask you a last time this same question. You understand the importance of your answer?"

….

Curiosity and trepidation were eating at Kagome at the thought of what will happen. She had listened attentively to everything that came out of the old demon's mouth. Fear took root in Kagome's stomach. It seemed like Sesshomaru had to be mated or he would lose his lands. She couldn't believe her ears. It was not like the demon Lord was old, even less in youkai terms, so he had the time to settle down and find someone to share his life with. It was ridiculous to expect him to settle down already, so early in his life.

Kagome watched silently as the other youkai finally stepped out from behind the old one. Kagome's eyes finally fell upon the other youkai as he wasn't hidden anymore. However, to put it bluntly, Kagome would have preferred not to.

It wasn't that he was hideous or horrible to look at. In fact, if Kagome was honest, she would say that it was quite the opposite. The young youkai was rather handsome. He had flaming red hair and an equally bright crimson fluffy tail. From the appendage that was twitching excitedly behind him, Kagome assumed that he was a fox demon, the same as Shippo.

He wasn't as tall as Sesshomaru but had the same lithe physique, quite the opposite of the large and muscular type like the old dragon.

He might not be as beautiful as Sesshomaru, but he was still a handsome youkai.

However, it had the opposite effect on the young miko. Kagome could not prevent a shiver from traveling down her spine when her eyes fell upon the Kitsune. The young woman was rather good at analyzing people and every cell of her being was warning her to beware of this particular youkai. If she was to compare, she would say that he had the same type of dark and venomous beauty as Naraku. Even from where she was, she could see the maliciousness on the kitsune's face while looking at Sesshomaru.

She really didn't like this youkai and by the reaction, as infinitesimal as it was, of the demon Lord of the West, he did not like him either.

The miko had previously laughed at the idea of Sesshomaru having a girlfriend, but now, she was praying with all her might that he had one up his sleeve, just to rip off this smug expression from the kitsune's face.

….

Sesshomaru had dreaded the arrival of this day since the first time he had heard about the 250 years' rule, when he had stepped in his father's place as the Lord of the Western Lands. He knew very well what was awaited from him.

The Daiyoukai closed his hands in fists, trying to stop himself from slashing the irritating Kitsune's face off of his head. Sesshomaru had never been able to stand the youkai from the day of their first encounter all those years ago. He had been obliged to support his presence however, only because his late father had respected him because of his battle prowess.

The Kitsune, Kurai, had been one of the generals of his father during the Great War, fighting off the mainland invaders. Kurai had always treated Sesshomaru with disdain behind closed doors and with false care in front of the others. But then, the Kitsune had to face the evidence that the actual demon Lord of the West was stronger than him. It had been clear that Kurai had not taken it well.

But everything worsened after the demise of Sesshomaru's father. When his father died, Kurai had been sure that the council would choose him to step on the Western Lands throne, seeing that Sesshomaru was rather young at the time. To his surprise, it hadn't been the case. He had protested of course because never had a youkai so young stepped on the throne of one of the cardinal lands. But the council had just sung the praise of Sesshomaru and hushed his protest. The Kitsune had_ not_ taken the news well. He had then shown his true colors, revealing his hate for the new Lord of the West.

Sometime later, Kurai had been promoted to a chair in the Grand Council. As the years passed, the Kitsune's feelings had only grown stronger. Kurai had done his best to convince others members of the council of Sesshomaru's inadequacy and unfortunately found supporters.

The Kitsune would do everything in his power to get his hand on the Western Lands. He knew that the probability of Sesshomaru being mated was almost nonexistent. He had even succeeded in imposing his sister as possible choice of the council for the chosen female as a last resort for Sesshomaru to conserve his lands. His sister was as twisted as him and giving part of the control of the West in her hands by mating Sesshomaru was as giving it to Kurai. The Kitsune was in a win-win situation, and he knew it. Either Sesshomaru accepted his sister as a mate or refused but in either solution, the West was as good as his.

"Sesshomaru-sama, what is your answer? Do you have a mate?" Kurai had difficulties in hiding in his glee at his near victory. The old demon sent him a disapproving glance but it was just too good. He had been waiting for this for more than two centuries.

Sesshomaru didn't answer. His hands closed into fists, his claws piercing his skin. Immediately, the two other demons were aware of it, as the sweet copper scent of Sesshomaru's blood was floating in the air.

"Well, are you mated?" Kurai asked again, a smirk growing on his lips.

The Inu Daiyoukai looked at him dispassionately, but the rage was evident in his darkening amber pools.

The old dragon looked at Sesshomaru sadly. Really, he appreciated the pup, but the law was the law and even he could not do anything about it.

He would not admit it out loud, but he was praying that the young pup would answer affirmatively. Contrary to the other members of the council, Ryuuichi wasn't fooled by the sweet talking Kitsune and largely preferred the Inu, even if he was rather cold and aloof. He knew that he could trust Sesshomaru; he wasn't the type to stab an opponent in the back. He could not say the same for Kurai.

The old youkai would have preferred to come alone, as he had done in the past, but Kurai had insisted and Ryuuichi couldn't say anything that could prevent it.

"Pup, your answer?" asked Ryuuichi.

"No, I am not." Sesshomaru answered after a few seconds of silence.

The old dragon closed his eyes a moment. He knew that everything was ending for the Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands in this instant. Ryuuichi did not even ask if he would accept the chosen mate-to-be from the council because he already knew that the young Inu would refuse. After all, Sesshomaru was the result of an arranged mating of the same type and had suffered the consequences. There was no feeling between his parents but that did not mean that Sesshomaru's mother accepted the numerous infidelities of the Inu no Taisho. The poor pup had been in the middle of the several fights between his parents and, while he was still a young and naïve little pup, Sesshomaru had confided to Ryuuichi that he will never accept an arranged mating, even if his life was at stake. The Inu had changed a lot since that time, but his resolve in his position had only strengthened.

"Oh, what a shame," retorted Kurai in a faux friendly voice. "You understand the seriousness of the situation, right? Well there is always the solution of the chosen mat-"

"No." Sesshomaru said firmly.

"Really Sesshomaru-sama? Are you sure? Because…" said the Kitsune while faking concern.

"That is enough, Kurai." The old dragon finally said.

Kurai's mouth closed with a click and bowed submissively to Ryuuichi while the mocking smirk never left his lips.

The old dragon sighed. "Lord Sesshomaru, you know the consequences of not having a mate or a mate-to-be at the 250thanniversary of your ascension to the throne." Ryuuichi sighed again, wishing that there was a solution to this injustice. "This Ryuuichi regrets to announce-"

"STOP!"

The scream echoed around the small clearing. The three youkai looked around, trying to find where the sound was coming from. To their astonishment, a young woman stepped out from the dense foliage, running towards them.

They could not feel or smell her presence before she made her presence known and Ryuuichi realized that both her scent and her aura were hidden. "_Who was this strange onna? A human?" _Her appearance said that she was human but she was provocatively clothed and could use hiding spells rather well. "_Who is she?"_

Kurai, who had been already celebrating his victory in his head, was the first to react to the woman presence, his elation quickly disappearing.

"What are you doing here? Who are you, bitch?" screamed the Kitsune, cursing the disgusting human for having spoiled his near perfect victory on Sesshomaru.

Kagome went to stand at Sesshomaru's side, not looking at him, trying to catch her breath. Her mind was in pure panic. "_Yes, what in Kami's name are you doing Kagome? Breath, don't collapse now, girl!"_

It was too late for regrets anyway. She breathed deeply and proudly held her head high as she answered.

"I am Sesshomaru's intended."

88888888888888888888


	5. Chapter 5 : A whore?

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

Thanks to everyone for your wonderful reviews. I hope you will all appreciate this new chapter too.

Now, hop to this new update! ^^

**It is a re-revised version of the chapter. Thanks to Fluffy and Kayelyn for the beta-work!**

8888888888888888

…

Chapter 5 :

A whore?

…

A heavy silence fell upon the clearing after the surprising proclamation. The only sound which could be heard at that instant was the hard breathing and the fidgeting of the little human woman. Even the birds had found that it was better to stay silent or go elsewhere.

The three youkai turned to face Kagome, shocked, as if a second head had sprouted upon her shoulders.

"M-miko…" Sesshomaru started to say in disbelief. "_What InuYasha's wench is doing?"_ He thought trying to figure out what was happening. Even with his superior intellect he had difficulties trying to understand what was happening around him. "_What is she even doing here? Why could I not sense anything before her interruption?"_

For the first time in his life, the demon Lord of the West was at a loss for words. He knew that he should react in some way. After all, a pathetic human, worse, his half-brother's wench had just proclaimed herself as his mate-to-be. In any other situation, he would have gutted anyone who would have done something like that…but it was so surreal and ridiculous that Sesshomaru found himself frozen to place.

"Can you repeat, child? This Ryuuichi must make sure that his ears are not deceiving this old mind," the old dragon asked, being the first to come out of his stupor.

Kagome looked down and breathed deeply, trying to not let her panic evident._ "What am I doing? Did I just said that I was…that I was the girlfriend…intended of the homicidal Sesshomaru?"_ She thought to herself frantically. She could not blame the other youkai; even she didn't believe that she had just said that.

"I…" she trailed off. What should she say? She did not even know what she was doing! "_Is it too late to just turn around and run back in the forest?" _She thought weakly.

She did not dare to look at Sesshomaru, too frightened of what she would find there. She raised her head high, letting her backpack on the ground, while still keeping the bow on her shoulder, just in case.

When she saw the shocked face of the Kitsune however, she almost forgot her fear and smiled. "_Take that you over-grown fur-ball!" _She thought smugly, laughing in her mind. Gathering up her rapidly deflating courage, she spoke.

"I said that I was Sesshomaru's intended," she said firmly, sounding more assured than she really was.

A heavy silence fell on the clearing. Kagome thought that no reaction was worse than a bad reaction and she wasn't sure how long she will be able to stand it. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest, waiting for the moment when Sesshomaru would come out of his shock and reached out to snap her neck.

The old Daiyoukai, sensing that no one else will start speaking, surely too shocked by the confirmation of the announcement, cleared his throat loudly, gaining the attention of everyone.

"Is it true, Sesshomaru-sama?" asked the old dragon, while facing the young Inu Daiyoukai. He could hardly believe that Sesshomaru, the poster child for human haters would actually have a human woman as an intended.

The demon Lord seemed to be frozen in place, unable to speak.

Seeing that he wasn't about to answer, Kagome stepped up, thinking, "_I'm already neck deep in my grave, and a little more wouldn't hurt…much."_

The young Miko placed a shaking hand on Sesshomaru's arm to gain his attention. Immediately, the sudden contact made the Inu react for the first time, and Kagome felt him tense up under her fingertips. "_Oh Kami, please, I hope that I will be able to see the sun rising tomorrow!"_ The young woman thought miserably.

She tried to convey with her eyes to the Daiyoukai to play along, when his glaring, cold golden eyes fell on her. The intensity of his gaze was almost too much for Kagome to bear, as her breathing became short. She knew that Sesshomaru wasn't the type of person to lie, he had too much honor for that, but she still hoped that he would not blow it and exposed her little lie before having convinced the two others.

Finally, the Kitsune seemed to have found his voice, saving the woman, or so she thought.

"Is this why you have refused my sister as a mate? A _human_ whore?" Kurai spat disgustedly.

Kagome's head snapped in his direction, her eyes brazing in anger.

"What did you say? What did you call me?" Kagome said, her voice rising with each word.

"And the 'thing' has hearing problems too. I called you a _whore_, because a whore you are," Kurai said in a sneer.

"You will pay for that." she said, her voice dripping in venom as she started to walk towards him.

The old dragon stayed silent, observing attentively the woman whom declared to be the Lord of the Western Lands' intend. She was a fiery little thing, but her choice of clothing really shocked the old demon, and was astonished by the lack of reaction of Sesshomaru who was obviously used to it.

Sensing that things would descend into chaos if he didn't interfere, Sesshomaru finally reacted. He caught the back of Kagome t-shirt and brought her back at his side. Oh, he wasn't doing that to _really_ save her life, or the infuriating Kitsune for that matter, but the idea of his half-brother nagging about her demise or injuries in his presence would be a headache he wasn't ready to endure if he could avoid it. Plus, she had explanation to supply.

Kagome whirled around in fury to look at who had stopped her from defending her honor, only to find Sesshomaru's impassive face. She was about to yell at him for his interruption, but he didn't give her the time.

"Calm down, Miko," he said simply, with a touch of finality clear in his voice.

Not liking been ordered around, Kagome answered back. "I was called a whore," she said between her teeth, trying with all her might to not let her powers react in her anger and burn the demon Lord. She was pretty sure that he would not appreciate it.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her show of defiance and then glanced down at her attire and back at her face.

Instantly understanding what he was trying to say, her cheeks puffed in anger.

She bit down her bottom lip to prevent herself from yelling at Sesshomaru.

Knowing the girl from their previous run-in, he was impressed that she hadn't made some kind of retort._ "Hm, maybe she finally understood who her better was,"_ Sesshomaru thought.

Kagome, trying to ignore the demon Lord, turned back to face Kurai.

"I'm. Not. A. Whore," she said, stressing each word, eyes flashing in anger. It was a clear warning, but Kurai paid it no mind, thinking that he imagined it. After all, why would her eyes flash? He stood proud and answered.

"If you can't stand the truth, lowly _human whore_, then you should rethink your life." He finished his sentence, crossing his arms over his chest, sure that he made his point and the female would back down. Obviously, he didn't know the little Miko.

Kagome's hands closed tightly in fists to control her anger and not purify the Kitsune to Hell.

"Listen carefully here, youkai, for a noble you sure are rude. But if you do not control what is coming out of that filthy mouth of yours, you will regret it, terribly. Furthermore, you are a poor excuse of a Kitsune if you can't even smell that I'm untouched."

In any other circumstance, she would have been embarrassed to have just proclaimed her status of virgin to the world. But at the moment, she was too angry to care. Her eyes flashed again, and this time, everyone saw it.

But again, the Kitsune paid it no mind and ignored her and her outburst to turn to Sesshomaru.

"Is the best you could find for a mate, mighty Lord of the West, a filthy unruly human whore? You are pathetic…"

Kurai couldn't finish his taunt as the hand of said 'mighty lord of the West' was closing around his neck, his claws piercing the delicate and fragile skin.

Kagome gasped and whirled around, shocked by the intervention of the Daiyoukai. Even knowing him as little as she did, she knew that he didn't interfered to defend her honor but his; however, it couldn't stop the feeling of awe that was burgeoning in her.

The Inu's golden eyes were tingeing with pink. The demon Lord snarled savagely at the face of the Kitsune who immediately realized that he went too far in his insults to Sesshomaru.

"You should watch your mouth, Kurai. You should not push your luck; your immunity for being a member of the Grand Council can only protect you so far."

That said Sesshomaru released him, letting him fall to a graceless heap on the ground. Kurai sat up, gasping to breath. He raised a hand to his neck and when looking at his fingers, saw blood. Preservation could be damned; the Kitsune wouldn't let this new humiliation passed.

"Teme! You will pay for that!" said Kurai, ready to pounce on Sesshomaru. But before he could do or say anything, Kagome, shocking everyone once again, interfered.

"You should think better than to provoke someone like Sesshomaru, Kitsune, because when you go too far, nothing will save you from his wrath. I for one will not mourn your passing," Kagome said coldly, surprising the demon Lord himself, who, in the long years of knowing the young woman, never heard her talk in such a frosty tone.

"You _whore_! It had nothing to do with _you_! So stay out of it or I will reduce you to pieces!" Kurai growled out angrily.

"You son of a bitch!" Kagome snarled back.

"Miko…" Sesshomaru started but was ignored by the two.

"Sesshomaru-sama, you should think about keeping your whore on a tight leash!"

"You good for nothing fur-ball…"

"Miko…" Sesshomaru tried again to gain the young woman attention, but she ignored him once again.

"You waste of space and air…" Kagome continued to scream.

"Miko…"

"When I will finish with you…"

"WOMAN!" Finally, Sesshomaru succeeded in gaining her attentions. Kagome turned to the demon Lord with big eyes, astonished. It was the very first time she heard Sesshomaru lose his calm and yell. It left the young Miko voiceless as she flushed in embarrassment.

"I…"

"Not another word, Miko. This Sesshomaru will not repeat himself."

She was about to protest, but the hard look of Sesshomaru was enough to make her not test her chances again. She was already lucky to still have her head attached in her shoulders. She nodded and stayed silent.

But someone else didn't take Sesshomaru's warning seriously.

"Miko? You keep calling her 'miko', but you won't make me believe that this _whore_ is one of the chosen ones of the human race. Don't make me laugh!"

Kagome let out a noise that surprisingly sounded like a growl but before she could answer, the old youkai stepped in.

"Kurai, as crude as he was, had made a point. This Ryuuichi is curious as well as why you call her 'miko'."

"Because I am a Miko!" Kagome said, fuming.

"In your dreams, maybe, but you won't make me believe that you are anything more than a whoring human." The Kitsune sneered.

"Why you…" Kagome started but was stopped by Sesshomaru himself.

"Miko…your scent and aura are hidden," he said simply as if it was obvious and she was stupid to not have thought about releasing her spell immediately in place of screaming her lungs out.

"Oh… Sorry." She mumbled a small spell and suddenly, her scent and powers hit the three youkai in full force.

Kurai took a step back, surprised by her show of powers and even more by the intensity. Her pink aura was whirling savagely around her with her evident anger, licking hotly against their skins. It was so intense that they couldn't prevent shivers from running their spines. They had imagined a lot of things but the two youkai would have never thought that she was really a priestess.

The old dragon exploded in a jovial bout of laughter, which inspired a look of surprise upon the faces of Sesshomaru and the Kitsune. Kagome looked on, confused.

_"What was happening?"_ Kagome thought, biting her bottom lip. "_They looked like they saw a ghost! And now he is laughing his ass off! On which planet did I end up on?"_

The old and cracked face of Ryuuichi broke in a smile. You could see the relief evident on him as his shoulders relaxed. He seemed pleased. And he was.

"Lord Sesshomaru, even if you have not been mated by the anniversary date of your 250th of rule over the Western Lands you still carry out your duty by choosing a female as your intended. Your choice is rather surprising, de facto her race and…how to put it? Liberty of language, but the raw power emanating from her makes her adequate. This Ryuuichi approves your choice and proclaims that you fulfill your obligation to your lands and leave the Western Lands in your capable hands." The elder finished in a small incline of his white head.

"Kurai, let's go make our report and announce the grand news to the Council," he said before turning to leave the same way he had come. She barely held in the small giggle that wanted to leave her when the old Dragon barked for the Kitsune to "Hurry up and get moving".

Kurai glared at her and Sesshomaru, his animosity clear. They won this time but he won't leave the West in the hands of Sesshomaru, if his face was anything to go buy. Knowing that he didn't have any choice but to do what he was told to do, the Kitsune whirled around and follow after the old dragon and soon disappeared in the dense foliage.

When Sesshomaru thought that the fox and elder were out of earshot he turned to Kagome. He was angry, it was evident. Kagome took a step back and gulped.

He won't rip her throat now when she just saved him, would he?

8888888888888888888888888

End of the chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6 : I did not do it for you!

Hello!

I just wanted to thank everyone of you guys who left a review in the previous chapter! Wow! thank you, thank you!

As for the one who didn't, well thank to have, at least, stopped by and read! ^^

I don't own InuYasha.

**This is a revised version of the chapter. Thanks to Fluffy for the corrections! And thank you to Kayelyn for completing the beta-work! :)**

888888888888888888

…

Chapter 6:

I did not do it for you!

…

Kagome stood next to Sesshomaru in a pregnant silence that made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end as he narrowed his eyes at her. The auras of the two other youkai were getting farther and farther from their location, surely to do their report to the Council.

The young Miko swallowed loudly as she felt the murderous youki of Sesshomaru brush against her skin leaving a tingling sensation behind. Yes, the DaiYoukai seemed really angry. Panic swelled within her. She tried to find a way to placate the demon Lord and to escape with her life intact.

However, she didn't have the time to open her mouth to speak before she found herself pinned to a tree; Sesshomaru's hand warped painfully tight around her neck, cutting off her air supply, her bow fell out of reach.

She gasped in fear as she saw the raging golden eyes narrowing so close to her face. Her hands flied to his wrist, trying to make him release her.

"What, pray tell, were you trying to do, impudent wench?" Sesshomaru whispered viciously.

Kagome had never feared the terrible demon Lord more than she did at the moment. All her thoughts clashed in her mind as she was trying to find something to say that could work a miracle to save her head. The young Miko cursed herself and her sense of justice that made her jump to come to the aid of the demon Lord. InuYasha wasn't there to protect her from his homicidal elder half-brother and the young Miko had never felt so helpless before in her whole life.

Trembling, Kagome tried to answer.

"I just… wanted to…help," she said breathlessly as her head started to spin due to the lack of oxygen.

Sesshomaru flexed his fingers to make her aware that her life was at stake, and he growled in her face, making it obvious that he was not satisfied by her answer. Though, he relaxed his grip lightly, making it possible for her to breathe anew.

"As if this Sesshomaru needs anything from a pitiful ningen onna," He snarled out. The DaiYoukai then bent down lower, their noses almost touching to intensify the towering effect he had on her. "Why would you, InuYasha's wench, actually try to 'help' this Sesshomaru."

Every cell of her body was shaking in fright but the condescending tone of Sesshomaru's voice sparked some anger in the small human woman. From Kagome's perspective, it sounded like an accusation. As if she helped him with a hiding agenda in mind.

"I did not do it in the hope of gaining anything in return," she said indignation evident in her trembling voice. "I couldn't stay there and do nothing!"

"And what were you doing there, Miko?" He asked, rising an eyebrow in question.

"I…"

"Were you following me?" He asked, glaring at her.

"You don't need to make it sound like I am a stalker or something! I just… You were acting strangely and I… I couldn't just walk away and do nothing! I had to do something," she added, nodding her head, sure to have proved her point.

Yet, it didn't seem to satisfy the DaiYoukai as his golden eyes narrowed further. "By what, soiling this Sesshomaru's name with your folly by associating his name with yours?" He asked back in a sneer, disgust evident in his voice.

"Is it so disgraceful to have the members of the Grand Council, whoever they are, think that you could possibly find some interest in a human?" Kagome asked rhetorically, her anger building with a vengeance in her.

The look on his face was enough of an answer but the demon Lord had not finished.

"This Sesshomaru will _never_ bend so low as to fancy any of the weak human species," he growled through clenched teeth.

"What?" Kagome screeched, hurting the sensible ears of Sesshomaru who dropped the woman as if he had been burned.

Kagome coughed, finally able to breathe freely and rubbed her sore bottom.

"You didn't have to release me like that, jerk!" She hissed. She immediately realized the error of her ways when Sesshomaru grab the front of her uniform and lift her.

"You will not raise your voice in This Sesshomaru's presence again, wench, if you value your life."

"And for Rin?" she asked, her previous fear almost completely evaporated.

"What does my ward have to do with anything?"

"You said that it was beneath you to be associate with a human, so then why Rin?"

Hesitating, to Kagome's surprise, Sesshomaru answered. "She is a mere amusement; a distraction and my ward. Now human, you will explain your interfering or I will kill you."

"I didn't do it for you," Kagome said, calmly. For anyone, his previous answer would seem heartless but the young Miko had seen something flick in his usually impassible eyes. In his own way, she was sure that he cared for the little girl. He wouldn't be so inclined to save her if she wasn't important. More than physically, he was saving her emotionally as well, as he never brought her in battles, saving her from seeing too much of the war they were in against the devious hanyou. Yes, Kagome was sure of her deductions.

Sesshomaru brought Kagome closer to him.

"It's not like I needed your help," he said coldly.

He was so infuriating, but Kagome wouldn't let it affect her. She didn't want to anger him again. She didn't think that she would be able to survive if it happened again. "Yet, you were going to let them strip you from what is yours. As I said, I didn't do it for you. I did it for the Western Lands."

Sesshomaru chuckled darkly. "For the Western Lands?"

"Yes. You may be an ass most of the time and kill too easily and are too quick in your judgment of the human species…"

The demon Lord growled but Kagome continued as if nothing happened, as if she wasn't dangling almost one meter above the ground, in the hand of a dangerously stressed and angered DaiYoukai.

"And yet, you protect them all."

"It is my duty."

"Hai, but that does not change the fact that the most peaceful and the safest Land for all species, including humans, in the whole of Japan is the one under your protection."

Sesshomaru visibly relaxed and was now a little curious as he let the young Miko feet touch the ground anew.

"Your point, Miko? I don't have all day for you and your curious way of complimenting someone."

"I'm only saying the truth. You may be a brute most of the time but you still are a good Lord for your lands. What would happen to the Western Lands if they were to be taken from you then? The only other descendent of your great father is InuYasha but he is not really built to govern. Even if it seems cruel, I would not live a month in the West if they were in the hands of InuYasha."

Sesshomaru was shocked, to say the least. Here was one the fiercest followers of his half-brother and she was crudely saying that he wasn't worth it to the Western Lands. He raised an eyebrow in question, his curiosity showing.

"What? As much as I appreciate your brother, I'm lucid enough to see that his brash character isn't built for your work. Protecting oneself and the ones you care about is really different than protecting and taking decisions for the good of hundreds of faceless people. You and I know that InuYasha would not be able to do as well as you, even if he wanted. Then, InuYasha out of the way what is left? That kitsune, Kurai, he seemed really interested in your lands but that infuriating devious bastard is a worse solution than InuYasha! It would be as intelligent as to give the West to Naraku!" Kagome huffed. "I would have done it too just to rip off this smug expression off his face! I would have ridden the Earth of this calamity if you had not stopped me."

The DaiYoukai didn't know what to think and was impressed by her quick assertion of the situation. He was even almost smirking at her exclamations about Kurai.

"This Sesshomaru will let you live Miko but you will not let a word slip about what happened to anyone or worse the hanyou. Your life will be forfeited if words spread. This Sesshomaru did not need your help and you should do well to remember to stay clear from this Sesshomaru's affairs in the future. I will not be so generous next time." Sesshomaru told her coldly.

With that, the demon Lord disappeared from the clearing.

Kagome's mouth opened in shock. "Generous, my ass!" She said, massaging her painful throat. But then her anger drained from her and she felt on her knees. She couldn't believe it. She was alive! Truly alive! She knew that she did the right thing in helping Sesshomaru but thanked the Kami to have saved her life. "He could have been more grateful. A little 'thank you' wouldn't have killed him," she mumbled to herself.

She then remembered his parting threat and huffed. "As if I would tell InuYasha that I pretended to be the intended of his hated half-brother! I'm not crazy! I wouldn't hear the end of it if I was to!"

Sighing, Kagome gathered all her things and resumed her walk towards the village where her friends were waiting, seriously intending to never think or hear about what she had done ever again.

8888888888888888888888888888

End of the chapter 6.

Well that's all for now!

Thanks for reading,

Ja ne!

Sweetest angel.


	7. Chapter 7 : Thoughts

I don't own InuYasha.

Thanks to **_Fluffy_** and _**Kayelyn**_ for the corrections!

And, of course, thanks to all of the reviewers!

88888888888888

...

**chapter 7:**

**Thoughts**

...

Sesshomaru had orbed himself out of the clearing as soon as he could. Now he was in the middle of the woods, at a reasonable distance from there, walking.

He had left the woman behind in one piece, a mirage in a way. He had never wanted something as much as he wanted to cut her little head off or again try his poison on her to see if she could once more escape alive.

However, even if everything in him was crying for her blood, he could not do it. He had been so angry for her interference; a defect of hers that he had been able to witness before during several encounters with his half-brother.

Now, that meant that the members of the Grand Council would believe that he, Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands, most feared Daiyoukai since the late Dog General, his illustrious father, was interested in mating with a human; the very thing that had caused the downfall of his sire. The Inu No Taisho must be rolling over laughing in his grave right now.

It was unthinkable, grotesque, and made him see red. Even now, as he was silently walking to meet up with his followers, a green poisonous liquid was leaking out from his claws in barely controlled anger.

Yes, he had wanted to kill her. His very blood was screaming for hers. But after hearing her explanation, he, at least, respected her mind and that was a feat in itself.

Her reasons had surprised him. Hell, he was even surprised that she had been capable of reason. All of what she said was true. How much he resented it, the next in line after him, since he had no heir, one of the problems of the Council with him, was effectively his half-brother. Even if he wasn't disqualified for his tainted blood, it was evident that the hanyou wasn't built for governing. In fact, if the Grand Council was delusional enough to name his half-breed of brother Lord then the Daiyoukai would probably migrate to another land. There wasn't a law that stated a hanyou can't rule a land but, even if it was approved by the council, who would take seriously InuYasha as a Lord? It was such a ridiculous thought.

With his brother out, the most assured to be chosen as a Lord would be Kurai. If it was in his nature Sesshomaru would shudder at the thought of the Kitsune as the head of the West. Even so, he still let out a growl. If it came to it, then he would literally go live at the other side of the world! By her interfering, she'd gained him some time to find another solution to keep his control on the Western Lands.

If she hadn't been human, he would have found a way to express his appreciation, with riches or a little bit of land. But she was human; one hundred percent human and her humanity was the knot of the problem.

What really got on his nerves was that she had, in the short lapse of time during their conversation, weighed the pros and the cons intelligently and had acted quickly to reach her goal. Those were the required qualities to be a good tactician, elementary fact for a good soldier or leader.

The swiftness in mind capability and intellect are things Sesshomaru valued greatly.

It was one of the reasons, beside the fact that he can't stand the thought of being constrained to do anything, why he had yet to find a companion of his liking, even after so many years. The females which had crossed his path were all the same. They were hardly considered bright. They could be vindictive, above all if someone tried to block their path. They will stop at nothing to obtain what they wanted, though they lacked of ingenuity and intellect.

Even the noble ones only had the minimum of knowledge to not make too much of a fool of themselves. When they wanted to extract vengeance, it's always so rough and without imagination that it became boring. Worst of all, most of them were as submissive as possible and the only thing that interested them was to put their dirty claws on a powerful male. They never sought to win something by themselves but preferred to choose a male able to do it for them.

Roughly, they were stupid, submissive to the males in hope to obtain something, conniving and vindictive, worrying only about looks and riches. Every female youkai was like that and from what he had observed during his life, so were the humans. Not that he was interested in the least in humans.

One of the reasons he had refused to help the wind witch, Kagura, to get out of under Naraku's thumb was mostly because she didn't intend to do anything to help herself, just waited for someone to do it for her. Even with her life in the balance, she should fight the devious hanyou and not let him control her. If she had stopped whining about her situation and actually fought for what she wanted, then he would have maybe reconsidered his position. She was exactly like all the others females and it annoyed him to no end.

In his life, he had never met a female who was different from the mold that seemed to have made all of them. All, except his mother.

Oh his opinion had nothing to do with the fact that it was his own mother. He wasn't really close to the bitch either. As Ryuuichi had said once in the past, his mother was an oddity in herself and he shouldn't try to find another female like her or he would find none to his taste. Well, that was where he was now.

His mother had not only these qualities… far from it. In fact, she was very much alike with the other female youkai in almost every point, except one thing: she wasn't a submissive bitch. When the others would use this tactic to fool males to obtain what their cold heart desire, his mother fought for it, clawed out, with her bare hands and superior mind. It was the only trait that he admired in his mother. Other than that, he couldn't stand the bitch.

Her dissimilarity from other females and her intelligence were the reason she ended up with a seat at the table of the Grand Council. In fact, she was the only female who had become a member of the council since…ever.

Most had despised her for trying, as they said, to 'steal' the place of the male. At that she would simply retort that she wasn't taking the place of any male, just taking the place she deserved as a female. If some people weren't happy, she could care less about it. Of course, a lot had been unhappy. Her fights to maintain her new role in the council had made her grow cold and she neglected Sesshomaru as he was just a mere pup at the time. She wasn't as frigid now that she had been fully accepted, many centuries later, but the damage was done in her relationship with her son. She had never been very maternal from the beginning, much like most noble females, and her acceptance as member of the Grand Council only a few months after the whelping of Sesshomaru had sealed the fate of their relationship as mother and son.

To further prove the stupidity of the female population, more than half of his mother detractors had been females. They didn't find it normal for one of them to seek power and not a powerful male. Well, his mother wanted both and she had both.

So imagine his surprise when he saw the same traits of defiance, fiery spirit and intellect, without the viciousness of his mother, in the form of a human female, his brother's wench on top of that! It might have been what made him repulsed and angry. How could his half-brother's faithful following puppy exhibit such particularities?

As Sesshomaru came closer to his camp, he tried to keep his temper in check and rid his mind from any thought of the infuriating female.

The demon Lord almost stopped in mid-step at the scene that met his eyes as soon as he walked in the clearing where he had left his followers. Apparently, his ward had taken it upon her to beautify his retainer again and his two-headed dragon hadn't escaped this time around.

Not at all surprised, Sesshomaru stepped in the clearing and sat down, his back against a tree, watching. Rin had made several garlands of different types and sizes and put them all over his retainer and pet dragon. Currently, only his dragon had remarked his entrance as Jaken, covered from head to toe with flowers crowns, was running around Ah-Uh after Rin, waving an equally flowers-decorated staff around threatening the human child. His ward didn't seem frightened at all by the display and was running ahead of him, laughing. One head of the dragon was watching dispassionately as the other was chewing one of the crowns of flowers. Jaken toppled face first onto the ground, knocking himself out cold. It made him wonder why he kept the fool in his service if he was bested so easily by a little defenseless human child and gravity.

Finally spotting him, Rin let out a squeal of delight and abandoned her 'game' with Jaken in favor of running to her Lord.

"Sesshomaru-sama!"

She stopped abruptly when she was just in front of him. "Rin is happy to see Sesshomaru-sama! Rin has been very nice and even decorated master Jaken and Ah-Un for Sesshomaru-sama's return! Does Sesshomaru-sama like Rin's work?"

"Rin," he said simply, stopping her flow of words. He almost missed the time when she didn't say anything, after he revived her with Tensaiga… almost. He must admit, even if only in the confine of his mind that he enjoyed her exuberance and her 'tortures' of his retainer. But as he said to the Miko, that was all.

"There is a small pond close by, just ahead. Go wash up and seek food."

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama!" With that said and flashing her trade-mark toothy-smile at her Lord, the little girl skipped out of the clearing.

As she was leaving, Jaken came back to his sense.

"Ah! My Lord! Did you see what this human child of Hell had done to your faithful retainer?" He cried out dramatically.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru said warningly, shutting him up immediately.

"How was your meeting, my Lord? I, your faithful retainer, should have come with you to teach this treacherous Lord Kurai a lesson and not stayed here with the human! Oh why are you letting her do what pleases her, My Lord? I…"

"Jaken," the demon Lord said, narrowing his eyes at the groveling masse that was the toad youkai. He wanted to say 'because it pleased me so' but refrained, knowing that it would send his retainer in another bout of annoying groveling.

"Don't presume to question this Sesshomaru. Now go and protect Rin or your life will be forfeit."

"But… Hai, my Lord," Jaken said before running after the child, bellowing about disrespectful human child and unfair master.

"Ah-Un," Sesshomaru simply said and watched as his dragon bowed and left after the two others.

Alone again, the Daiyoukai couldn't stop his mind from wandering back to what happened earlier.

Because she gained him some time, he didn't kill her for interfering in matters that didn't concern her. He wasn't sure if it had been for the better but he knew that his honor wouldn't have left him alone if he had disposed of her. He hadn't been ready to hear his hanyou of brother whine for years about her demise and his incessant attempt to end his life as retribution. No, the whelp was already annoying as it was. Also, he wasn't ready either for the headache of explaining to the Grand Council why he had killed his supposed intend.

He hoped that the woman would not tell anyone about what happened in the clearing, because if she was to breathe a word about it, then nothing would prevent him from tearing her apart.

Her interference had benefited him in a way but it didn't sit well with Sesshomaru to have lied to the Council. Well, technically, he hadn't lied but he hadn't corrected them either.

Even after seeing it several times since their first meeting, he still couldn't shake his surprise when he saw her interfere and try to put the Kitsune at his place. Her fiery temper and defiance made her so different from any other female youkai, or human for that matter, who seems to be even more submissive to the males. It was infuriating and got on his nerves each time, but he would have been curious to see some of her traits came out of a youkai female.

Sesshomaru growled, only now realizing that he had been thinking of the miko all this time. That woman was like a plague! Maybe he should have killed her when he had the chance. Now he wouldn't be able to do it. They all will think that she was his intended and then his honor will not permit that the miko meet her end by his claws! Such a bother.

However, the fact that the Council thought that he had found an intended would let him have some more time to find a real one; and youkai one, of course. By that time, he would have cleared things with the members of the Council and everything will go back to normal, he was sure of it.

Now that he had more time to think about it, he realized that he was in debt with the infuriating woman and it didn't sit well with him. A Daiyoukai such as himself shouldn't ever find himself in a position to be in debt with a human but his honor will not rest until he fulfilled it. He tried to will himself into thinking that he owed her nothing or that he paid her back by sparing her pathetic little life but he couldn't. His mind then supplied him with when she had saved his ward in the past. Well, he saved her life too, even without really wishing it.

She had even taken care of his ward and even gave her a gift for her birthday. He had never heard about this curious human custom before but it had made his ward happy. Well, it hadn't really been her birthday, his ward not knowing the date, but after that revelation, at their next run in, as he was fighting off his fool of half-brother, the little miko had come upon the girl and gave her a necklace, declaring that after that day, this date will be Rin's birthday. It hadn't been anything extraordinary in the demon Lord's opinion, only a little gem attached to a fine cord with a kanji gravure of his ward name on it but the child had cried her heart out, thanking the older woman again and again.

Even the hanyou had stopped fighting him to see what was wrong with them and what the miko could have done to his ward. The demon Lord had then walked towards them with cruel intent for making the child cry, after sending his brother flying at the other side of the clearing after trying to keep him from correcting the female. He had watched as the miko spoke smoothly to his ward, trying to calm her but the wrong had been done and Sesshomaru had every intended to make the woman pay. Imagine his surprised when seeing him approaching, Rin had jumped out of the older woman arms and shown him her birthday gift proudly and smiling brightly through her tears.

That day, he had just left the woman standing there, trembling in fear and called out for his ward to follow him. Her comportment had confused him and he hadn't known how to react. Even now, months later, the demon Lord was still confused and he didn't like this feeling one of bit. Why was the woman so nice to his ward? What was she trying to gain through her act? He has yet to discover it.

Finally deciding to banish the miko out of his mind, the demon Lord tried to form a plan of how he will find a potential mate in short notice.

He had been ready to accept defeat earlier, before the human's interfering. Now, he realized that he should and would fight for his Lands. The Kitsune will never put his dirty claws on his family lands if he could help it, even if he had to mate for it.

But, how to find a suitable mate?

88888888888888888888888

End of the chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8 : The council

Hello!

Thank you so much for all of you who took some time to leave a review (even when it was just to 'pock me' so I would update! lol *look towards someone in particular*) I'm so glad that you find this story interesting.

WARNING: in the last part of this chapter, a scene, with actions implied or written, could shock some people so you have been warned. there is a mark, different than what I usually use, to show well before it starts where this scene is for the ones who really doesn't want to read this. It was a necessity to understand a little more the character of Kurai.

I thank Fluffy for her corrections! And thank you to Kayelyn for her revisions! ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

8888888888888888

…

.

Chapter 8 :

The council

…

It didn't go as he would have liked. It had not been a total disaster, far from it. Although it wasn't as good as it could have been either.

Kurai was walking towards his sister's bedchamber. He knew that he was in for a headache. As much as his sister could be useful when she wanted to, she could be a real bother at other times. The young demoness was rather the lazy one, waiting for her brother to give her what she wanted. If she wasn't of some use he would probably have abandoned her to her fate long ago.

He stopped before knocking at the door. He was not supposed to talk about what transpired during the meeting of the Council to anyone, but who will say anything if he left a few bits of information out? And more importantly, who will know? The Kitsune could make some use of the legendary jealousy of his dear sister.

Just before reaching for the door, Kurai thought back to what had happened when he arrived at the Cloud's palace.

….

Once again, the council had decided to convene in the palace of the Lady Sayuri, the mother of Lord Sesshomaru.

To be honest, the Kitsune could not stand the bitch almost as much as he couldn't stand the bastard she had whelped. His animosity towards the female lay in the fact that he was unable to manipulate her as he could a large part of the council.

When he and Ryuuichi had walked in, the ten others members that composed the Grand Council were already there, waiting for the report of the old dragon.

In any other normal circumstance, Kurai should not have been there during the meeting with Sesshomaru. Usually, only one member of the council had to go to see the Lord. However, the Kitsune had many supporters among the members of the Council and he succeeded in convincing them to let him go too, as spectator of course. After all, even if it had never been done before, it was not written anywhere in the demon laws that a spectator could not be present during one of those meetings.

Of course, the Lady Sayuri was totally against the idea. Even the old dragon wasn't all too happy about his proposition. It was only after he assured the other members of the council he would not interfere that he had been allowed to go to the meeting.

Kurai knew why Sesshomaru's mother had rejected his proposition when hearing it. One of the reasons he can't stand the bitch came principally because he had never been able to coax her in doing anything for him. After the distrust of the first meetings, it had been too easy to manipulate the previous Lord of the Western Lands, the Grand Inu no Taisho.

Since day one, Sayuri had been suspicious of him and unfortunately, the bitch still didn't trust him, even after so many centuries. She was too intelligent for her own good. She must have passed down that annoying trait to her son because, as he had met the pup for the first time, only a few months after his birth, the fur ball had viciously growled at him. He must have felt that Kurai couldn't be trusted, the clever but infuriating pup. Kurai really couldn't stand either of the two.

Due to his strong reaction to his presence, it had been ordered that the Kitsune would never be left in the same room of the young heir of the Western Domain. Quite troublesome when all Kurai wanted to do was kill the whelp.

As they walked to stand in front of the other members of the council, Kurai had discreetly glanced in Sayuri's direction. As he could have guessed, the old bitch would show her strong and impassible front. However, she still looked somewhat defeated, surely thinking that her son hadn't found a mate and that the Western Lands had been taken from the too proud for his own good pup. Most members of the Council must have thought the same and Kurai had to admit that he himself had too. That just angered him all the more.

Ryuuichi stepped up and bowed in from of the assembly. Kurai followed his lead and then went to sit down at his place.

Beside him, a dark massive panther youkai was sitting. The Kitsune ignored him totally but the panther paid it no mind.

"So, how did it go?" he whispered.

Kurai turned to him, sending one of his darkest looks which shut down anything the black cat could have said next. The dark panther had difficulties to stop a shiver from running down his spine. When he was sure the silent message had been passed, Kurai turned back to watched Ryuuichi, as he was about to do his report.

He hadn't said his last word that was for sure. He will make Sesshomaru paid for having made a joke of him and so will the little whore who said she was his mate-to-be.

Kurai totally ignored the dark panther at his side. The youkai had hair of pure ink and yellow cat eyes. His skin was a little darker than what was the usual for a youkai, probably because of his overseas origin. The panther, responding to the name of Nami, was incredibly powerful. More so than Kurai, but the Kitsune could easily control and manipulate the overgrown cat.

To be honest, Nami had never been on the bright side, not to say that he was completely stupid. Kurai had often reflected on how the panther, who had been called as a member of the council just before him, had been chosen to be part of the elite of the youkai society. Nami's elder brother had been a member of the Grand Council before him and Nami had inherited, so to speak, the seat of his brother in the name of his pack. But his incredible power must be the real reason of his presence here. The panther while not completely stupid was a real brute and his mind couldn't rival with Kurai's.

However, there was something that the Kitsune liked greatly in Nami: it was that the panther was even more cruel, vicious and devious than him. The dark youkai was famous for having the habit to 'play' a long time with his prey before killing it. And that, Kurai must admit, he really appreciated.

Ryuuichi coughed discreetly, signaling that he was ready.

"We are listening, Ryuuichi-sama. So, how went your meeting?" asked a brown haired massive bear youkai who presided over the assembly in place of the old dragon.

"Chairosuke-sama and members of the Grand Council. As our law state, this Ryuuichi went to meet Lord Sesshomaru, current Lord of the Western Lands for his fifth meeting in regard of his marital status. This Ryuuichi confirms that Lord Sesshomaru of the Inu Clan effectively came to the meeting, in answer of the Council Call."

The presence, or not, of Sesshomaru when called by the council was a critical point. Even if on his death bed, a youkai must answer to the council's call. no presentation could result in grave sanctions or even to be stripped of your title and lands.

As Ryuuichi was about to start again he was interrupted by the only female present in the room and member of the council.

"This Sayuri apologizes for her rudeness and interruption but she is pretty sure that everyone present would not be offended if you were to get directly to the point of this meeting. Is this Sayuri's son keeping his lands or not?"

The old dragon turned to the demoness. She was sitting there, proudly, surrounded by all the male members of the council. She made him think of a small rocky island in the middle of a wild ocean. But even so, she looked as calm as ever. However, Ryuuichi knew the Inu for a long time and knew for sure that she was anything but calm at the moment.

"This Ryuuichi isn't offended and will gladly answer to your plea. This Ryuuichi is proud to announce that Lord Sesshomaru of the Inu Clan is conserving his Lands and title of Lord of the Western Lands."

Lady Sayuri felt like a weight that had been crushing her frame had suddenly been lifted. She knew that, even if he was without contest one of the most powerful daiyoukai who had ever walk this Earth, her son had not many allies in the council. Some of them found that her son was too aloof to be a good lord, surely swayed by the deceitful sugar-coated speech of Kurai. They didn't know what they wanted, really. They weren't happy if a Lord was too emotional but they didn't approve of her son either!

The Inu demoness had never felt more relieved and overjoyed in her long life. Listening to those around her, she was pretty sure that most of the members of the Council were too. Her son might be impassible but he was a force to reckon with and governed his lands well. Sayuri had to admit that he was, even if he stayed away from the court and noble life like if it was the plague, governing the West better than his father. At the same time, if the Grand Inu no Taisho had kept his hakama on more often than not he would have done a better job too.

While she was rejoicing about the news, something was troubling the females mind.

"Ryuuichi-sama, if This Sayuri's son is keeping his lands and title, that means that he found a mate or mate-to-be, isn't it? Can you tell us something about that female who had captured her son's attention? Did you meet her? This Sayuri had met Lord Sesshomaru only two years ago and he had no female in mind at the time."

The old dragon could feel the eyes and attention of every members of the council on his person. "This Ryuuichi understands your worry, Lady Sayuri and he must admit that he doesn't know much about your son's intended. He had not wished to question her in Lord Sesshomaru's presence, sensing that it would have been improper at the time. Plus, it was evident to this Ryuuichi that the… reunion between Lord Sesshomaru and his chosen female was really recent and he hadn't wished to disturb in anyway their fragile and young union."

"The Council understands your point of view, Ryuuichi-sama and thanks you for your thoughtfulness in regard of their relationship, but you understand too that we would have wished for more details," another member of the Grand Council said.

"It is comprehensible and this Ryuuichi humbly asked for the pardon of the Council. In his excitation at the news of Lord Sesshomaru impending mating, he had wished to inform the council without delay," the old dragon daiyoukai said, bowing slightly.

"Nevertheless, this Ryuuichi wished to highlight that this meeting was only to ask if Lord Sesshomaru had found a suitable mate-to-be or not, and if he was then able to respect the 250th years of rule Law or not. It was not, at this point, to question his chosen one."

It seemed to appease the council. One even said that they would always be able to ask more questions later so they didn't have to worry about it now.

Ryuuichi seemed to have succeeded in ranging the council members behind Sesshomaru and his 'chosen' and Kurai really couldn't stand any more of it. He stood abruptly.

"This Kurai wished to ask the permission to speak in front of the Council."

When there was no objection, the others probably curious about what the Kitsune wished to add accepted his proposition. Sighing, Ryuuichi left his place to Kurai.

"This Kurai wishes to speak freely. He wants to say that he is not in accord with the report of Ryuuichi-sama as it had been done to the council."

"What could have brought your dissatisfaction, Lord Kurai?"

"Ryuuichi-sama shouldn't have approved of the female chosen by Lord Sesshomaru," Kurai said firmly, eyes flashing.

"And why not?" Sayuri asked, narrowing her eyes at the Kitsune.

"Because the woman is human," he said, almost unable to hide his smirk of triumph at the exclamations of horror of the council members and the expression on Sayuri's face.

"What is the meaning of this, Lord Ryuuichi?" Asked Chairosuke, clearly displeased.

"No law states that the female must be a full blooded youkai," said simply the old dragon.

"Pardon me for my rudeness, Lord Ryuuichi, but are you really defending Lord Sesshomaru's choice?" the Kitsune asked, clearly challenging the dragon.

"Supporting or defending his decision is not the question, or even if we approve his taste in female, the law states that the Lord must be mated before his 250th anniversary of reign so this Ryuuichi doesn't see why the female can't be human if she is not spoken for. If you can find something in the law forbidding their union, then, by all means, this Ryuuichi would personally strip Sesshomaru-sama of his title," Ryuuichi said, his voice booming in the room.

No one crossed the old dragon, ever. The room left in silence, in shock. They all remembered that Ryuuichi was the first to approach the council with the problem of the last Lord of the West. He was worried because the Dog General, known for his love for the female population of any species, was often slipping into the beds of mated or married women with indifference, one of the worst crimes a Lord could do for his reputation. Under Ryuuichi's directive, the council had been ready to punish the Inu no Taisho for his indiscretion who had, on more than one occasion, led him to war and battle. The dog demon had a lot of honor in a battlefield but in the court, it was another story altogether. It was already shameful that he was flaunting himself with others females than his mate but that the women were already spoken of was a grave insult. However, the previous Lord of the West had disappeared in battle before they could put him back in the right path.

Kurai knew he couldn't win, that even if the council was dissatisfied by his choice of mate, they would not interfere.

"Then, will you explain to the council why a loose human female is better than my sister or any female the council could choose for him?" The Kitsune said his anger at being bested clearly visible.

The old dragon stood. It was evident that the Kitsune didn't stand a chance.

"You would do well to remember that defamation could lead to grave consequences, Lord Kurai, or should I remind you? I can assure the council that the female is as untouched as the day she was born. Her scent and mannerism scream of that fact. Her choice of attire is certainly not conventional but you cannot judge someone for his homeland's clothes. Her aura and body is strong, her aura was the purest I have seen in a long time, or ever. Her mind is sharp which is rare in females, even more in humans, and she shown unique intelligence which could explain Sesshomaru's interest, who can't stand tasteless and mindless females. Plus, they might not have been together for very long but the protectiveness of Sesshomaru-sama's honor was already prominent in his chosen. We will have time to question the female further as much as we wish later but from what I saw, I didn't find anything that would lead me to refuse her as a potential mate for Lord Sesshomaru." Ryuuichi finished, breathing heavily. He wouldn't stand by and let the manipulative young Kitsune twist every fact to his pleasure while stepping on Sesshomaru and his honor! He would not allow it.

When he was a little calmer after his outburst, the old dragon sat back down. He felt like his old years had suddenly caught up with him.

"This Ryuuichi apologizes for his informality in front of the council and his outburst. He proposes, if it pleases the others members of the council, to call upon Lord Sesshomaru in one or two weeks' time and then ask for more information about his chosen one and postpone any decision against Lord Sesshomaru to after this meeting day. If the answers of Lord Sesshomaru are not satisfying, we could still summon said female at a later date and then make our decision." He couldn't do much more for the pup than that.

Most of the members still shocked about the vehement reaction of the old dragon, only nodded. The Kitsune, seeing that he lost this battle acquiesced too. But he knew that some of the members of the council were really displeased and with the postponing, he still had a chance to get his hands on the Western Lands. The council was dismissed just a moment later.

Sayuri was displeased, it was evident.

"Are you sure of your decision, Ryuuichi?" she asked the old dragon, approaching him when everyone had left.

"Hai. Their relationship isn't even 'out of the egg', so to speak; however, I can say that they are perfect for each other, even if they aren't even really aware of it. And don't worry; she is really strong, surprisingly strong for a human. You don't have to worry about your son, Sayuri, for once; the pup has made a surprisingly good choice for himself. You will be able to see it too."

With that said, the old dragon dismissed himself, leaving Sesshomaru's mother to her thoughts.

She knew that she should trust Ryuuichi's opinion, who had been her father's most trusted ally, but she couldn't. A human mated to her son? Had the Inu no Taisho cursed his own son? Humans were stupid and weak. Even if Ryuuichi's words were still ringing in her mind, she still couldn't help it. She hated the humans with all her heart. She should have kept an eye on her son after his last visit. After all, he came to drag the soul of a little human girl out of Hell. She should have seen the sign for what it was. She sighed, trying to calm down. She was angry, furious at her son but, at least, he won himself some more time and saved the West from the greedy claws of Kurai for the time being…even if she couldn't swallow the fact that her son would choose a human!

Even if she knew that her son had never had the intention to, she would have preferred that he choose her ward, Natsuko, a beautiful Inu demoness, as a mate. Really, she didn't understand why he would not just mate with her. What displeased him about her? She was perfect, a real beauty.

She may not be extremely intelligent but her ethereal beauty balanced everything. They had been close during their adolescence. Really, her son was cursed by his father!

It was the only explanation!

…..

Decision made, Kurai scratched at the screen, signaling his presence, before stepping in.

He made sure that his anger at the result of council meeting was hidden before facing his sister.

He walked though her sitting room to her bedroom, the shoji screen had been opened.

There clothed in the finest of silk kimonos was his sister. She was sitting in front of her mirror, brushing her hair and probably looking at herself thinking how perfect she was. Kurai rolled his eyes.

Since she had yet to feel his presence, surely too absorbed in self-admiration, the Kitsune cleared his throat noisily to gain her attention. Immediately, her head snapped in his direction.

"Brother-dear, you are finally back! How was the Grand Council's meeting? When is my mating with my Sesshomaru-sama? Is the Western Lands and Sesshomaru-sama finally ours?" She asked eagerly in a high pitching irritating voice.

Kurai's hands closed tightly in show of barely controlled and contained fury.

Sensing her brother's anger, she put her brush down and turned to face him.

"Brother?"

"The West is still Sesshomaru's."

"Oh?"

"There was a… disagreement. The Council decided to give more time to Sesshomaru."

"Why? Did he accept to mate me? He did right?" She asked, almost jumping up and down in glee.

"I knew that he wouldn't be able to resist this Kira's superior beauty! Don't worry, brother, once Sesshomaru is mine, the West is as good as yours!" She said, cracking up.

"I'm afraid, my sweet sister, that it is also compromised," Kurai said not revealing anything.

"What?" She asked, her face falling.

"The Council let Sesshomaru keep the West because he had a mate to be."

"What?" She repeated more coldly.

When Kurai explained that the woman was human, his sister exploded, literally. First she screamed then cried, begging her brother to help her, and finally screaming again that she would kill the girl, well more like her brother should do it for her. She then swore that she would do everything he told her if he could help her to get 'her Sesshomaru' back.

Kurai took his sister in his arms to calm her down. He couldn't stop a smirk from growing on his face. He knew that his sister wasn't the most intelligent but to promise that to him, Kira really didn't know just how dangerous it was.

He was now sure, even if he never doubted it, that when he will put his plan in action, she would help him. He didn't care if she was put to death for treason if she was to kill the human herself. His only objective was the Western Lands. He had taken care of her long enough; it was time for her to make her own decision…even if he was controlling her in the shadows.

~88888ALERT888888~

Kurai walked out of his sister's apartment. As he was walking to his, every servant was almost running away from him or trying to make themselves disappear. He crossed path with a pretty young female servant. Immediately, he made a sign for her to stop. She was new, probably one of the recent maid acquisitions of Kira's, just freshly entering adulthood. Well, it was time to see if she was good for anything. He needed to cool off and knew exactly of the perfect way.

He pushed the terrified girl into his apartment and closed the screen behind him sharply, making her jump. He told her to go on her knees immediately. The girl, not understanding, was shaking, asking if she did something wrong and if her mistress had complained about her work. Seeing that she wasn't obeying him quickly enough, Kurai back-handed her across the face, making her fell on the floor.

The young demoness started to apologize again and again. When he asked her again to go on her knees she complied, absolutely terrified. The Kitsune smirked darkly down at her. Even with her youkai abilities, a dark mark was growing on her face, making her all the more appealing with her terror-filled eyes and tears to the Kitsune. In a fluid movement, let his pants fell on the floor.

Realizing what Kurai wanted of her, the girl screamed with all her might, trying to escape him. Wrong move. In a lightening movement, he was on her and back-handed her again and again.

Blood was running down from her mouth and nose. Impatient, he grabbed the girl hair and shoved his growing erection in her mouth to her throat when she tried to scream, choking her. After warning her of what would happened to her and her family if she was to bite him, and realizing that no one would save her, the girl did it. She was crying, sobbing and the devious Kitsune just found it all the more arousing. The day had been exhausting and frustrating and Kurai decided that he more than earned a relaxing moment. He gave her instructions, driving his claws in her scalp viciously when she wasn't following them. Kurai sighed while the sobbing and bleeding bitch was sucking him. That's what he needed.

He let his mind wander a little. He will have to find information about the female of Sesshomaru and her origin to be ready for the next meeting. He had lots of planning to do too. After all, if something was to happen to the mate-to-be of Sesshomaru before the mating, an accident of course, the Inu would be back to having to choose between his sister and giving up his title and land. Oh yes, he had lots of planning to do.

The Kitsune groaned softly and threw the girl away from him. The coughing demoness looked up at him, her fright and terror-filled scent so sweet to his nose. He then stalked towards her, a predator glint in his eyes. The girl screamed again and tried to go to the door. She never made it.

Her screams of pain and terror rang through the corridor for hours without anyone coming to help her.


	9. Chapter 9 : Distracted

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

Thank you to Kayelyn for the beta-work! ^_^

88888888888888888888888

….

Chapter 9:

Distracted

…

She couldn't help it. She really couldn't.

She had found herself distracted so often since IT happened.

She couldn't walk more than half an hour without stumbling on a rock, a root, or even her own feet at least once.

She couldn't help it. She tried, but it seemed that even her own mind was against her. Each time she told herself to not think about it, five minutes later, she was back to thinking about what happened that day. Her mind reminding her of her public proclamation that she was Sesshomaru's intended. Damn, even now she couldn't believe she had done something like that. She wanted to smack herself repeatedly.

She just couldn't stand it. How could she have done that? How could she just jump out of her hiding place to announce to the world that she was engaged to the demon Lord of the West? Worse, how could she ever act so unruly toward the people whom she was trying to convince that she was actually _with_ cold and proper Sesshomaru, who she knew absolutely nothing about? It could have lost her head in compensation for her actions. She was sure that Sesshomaru had been more that tempted to put an end to her pathetic life. Sometimes, she would do well to bite her tongue before letting her mouth and temper get the better of her.

She couldn't help but think _'How in the hell did they approve of me?_'. They swallowed her blatant lie so easily that it left her dumbfounded. And she was a really bad liar. Even her little brother, Souta, could tell when she was bluffing. It was as if '_liar_' was written all over her face, in flashing neon letters. She always betrayed herself when she had to lie, unable to stay calm and composed. She just couldn't help being so nervous that makes it all the more evident and easy to detect. And It should have been even more evident with their sensitive nose.

But they fell for it, as incredible as it was.

She had _almost _acted like an unruly bitch in their presence. That plus the fact that she was just a plain human, how the Hell could they believe that Sesshomaru could be remotely interested in her? It doesn't make any sense.

She felt eyes boring into the side of her face, bringing her back to reality, only to find her hanyou friend not two feet from her.

"Oh, sorry, what did you say Inuyasha?" Kagome said, with a smile not reaching her eyes.

"Oi wench, I asked you what your deal was. You haven't been paying attention. You are even clumsier than usual. You are abnormally silent and I've been talking to you for the past ten minutes." Inuyasha's gruff voice responded golden eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Kagome sighed. _Damn you Inuyasha, why do you choose to notice these things lately? I'm not asking what you are thinking about when your mind is elsewhere, am I? Well, it is not like it is difficult to figure out what you are thinking about: either it is Kikyo or the shards or Naraku!_

"Nothing, Inuyasha, nothing at all. Just busy thinking about... stuff," Kagome finished lamely. See, bad liar.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Whatever." Then he went back to the front.

Kagome sighed in relief, and continued to walk down the dusty path, coughing every now and then, ignoring the inquiring glances of her friends around her.

They were heading toward Edo for a bit of rest and relaxation. After she met up with the group in the village, they stayed a couple of more days to finish helping the reconstruction. It was only right after all, since they had a hand in destroying. Sango noticed a crack in her faithful Hiraikotsu after the battle and it had been later decided that they will go back to Edo and Sango would then go to her village to have her weapon fixed. Miroku had proposed to accompany her, for protection of course.

Kagome smiled to herself at the thought of the tranquility and the nice bath that was awaiting her in Edo. But then her mind drifted back to Sesshomaru and her little... favor... _again._

She had berated herself so many times for the way things turned out. She fought the urge to cover her face for disrespecting Sesshomaru the way she did, and she found herself lucky. People had been killed for less, that's for sure. On that note, her thoughts turned to that annoying Kitsune and his habit of making an ass out of himself. She would not regret it if she never had to lay her eyes upon him again. But at the same time, she longed for an opportunity to purify the overgrown fur-ball straight to Hell. She rather liked that old youkai though; he had that kind and intelligent air about him. She was curious about what kind of youkai he was. His eyes made her think about a reptile but she couldn't be sure. Well, she won't see any of them in her life again, so it wasn't important.

Sesshomaru told her that she couldn't mention what transpired to _anyone_ and so she was unable to tell Sango, no matter how much she wanted to. It was a heavy secret to carry. That was why she never liked to keep such big secrets, because they ate away at her. Kagome sighed as she felt her feet tingle, making her realized that they had been walking for many hours without rest. The sun was already really high in the sky.

"Inuyasha," Kagome started, prepare to plead with the Inu hanyou for them to stop.

"Feh. Fine wench. We'll stop for now," Inuyasha replied.

Inuyasha walked them to a small clearing, where they could stop, rest, and have something to eat. Kagome paused to take off her book bag, and went with Shippo after fire wood. Gathering the small twigs, Kagome was quite startled when Shippo spoke.

"Kagome, is there something wrong? Something you might want to tell me?" His words were deliberate.

Kagome jumped, just a little. She hadn't expected Shippo, of all people, to ask her what was wrong. She sighed.

"No Shippo. Nothing's wrong." Kagome turned, grabbing an armful of Twigs and dry grass, heading back to camp.

They ate ramen in silence, content to have something in their stomach. Well, the Inu tachi did. Kagome sat against a tree, eating quietly, her silence having another origin. She felt a need, a want to share her news. But she knew that she couldn't. So she settled for sighing and finishing her ramen, along with the rest of the Inu tachi.

Then Inuyasha moved out, deciding that they had wasted enough time and they continued down the dusty dirt road back to Edo.

88888888888888

They had not been walking for very long when Kagome felt a familiar tingle run down her spine. Immediately recognizing the origin of the feeling, the young miko froze.

"Two Jewel shards! Coming fast!" Kagome shouted, tensing up.

She spread her aura to try to pinpoint where the shards and their holder were coming from. Finding it, she relaxed, sighing.

"Never mind, it is only Kouga," she said, relaxing her stance and putting her bow back on her shoulder.

Collective sighs and groans were heard around the group waiting for the usual confrontation with the wolf prince.


End file.
